


where heaven can't help you

by displayheartcode



Series: covenants between lions and men [5]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: They go ghost hunting, or ghost rehabilitation, as Peter calls it.
Series: covenants between lions and men [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	where heaven can't help you

Nile has accepted the fact that eternity is about to be a lot stranger for her.

They’re standing at an abandoned train platform somewhere outside of London. Nicky and Joe are talking in quiet voices as Andy readies her weapons. Nile swears she hears something echoing from inside the train tunnel, and then an image takes form.

A pale ghost suddenly sits by the platform edge, her eyes empty as she hums a strange tune.

“Hi, there,” Nile says. She kneels by the dead girl, keeping her movements careful and slow. “My friends and I are here to help you.”


End file.
